Shadows Of The Other Kind
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a shadow. So what? you'll ask. All of us do. Well, this one is different. Implied slash.


**A/N:** Seto Kaiba has a shadow. So what? you'll ask. All of us do. Well, this one is different.

This one was written under the malicious influence of milk and hazelnut chocolate, one of my favourite non-alcoholic drinks Kvass, and the song **Unendlich** by _Silbermond. _Now you know what combo is to be avoided when you intend on writing something, haha.

**Disclaimer:** I know it. You know it. Kazuki Takahashi knows it.

**Warnings:** Mild yaoi.

* * *

**Shadows Of The Other Kind**

The house we are going to visit tonight is old. It has not had a decent redecoration in its entire lifetime, but no one seems to care. The brunette owner despises this place quite a bit, but his shadow seems not to mind at all. The house is not just old, but also spacious, dreary and dim with lots of dust, cobwebs and useless stuff positioned in the free and never used rooms. And shadows. The house is full of them. Barely visible, whispering, swishing, swooshing and mocking. They flit across walls and ceiling, dance in poorly lit corridors, whisper in empty corners and haunts deserted rooms. Shadows are present throughout the building, no place left uncovered and rid of their silent existence.

When the clock struck midnight, Seto Kaiba was sitting in his study, working on his computer as per usual. All of the lights were turned off, the faintly fluorescent glow from the screen wary blue eyes were intently staring at being the only thing illuminating the area. As any other place in this house, the room was full of shadows. Even the silently flapping white curtains of the open window seemed to have dancing shapeless beings in them. Yet none of that bothered the brunette. He was used to their presence by now and was completely absorbed in his work, fingers flying over the keyboard as if in a competition with time, lips silently moving along with what he typed. The silent muttering seemed to fit the unearthly feeling in the room perfectly.

"..Therefore risk of failure equals zero if…"

He never got past the "if" because a surge of fire bolted through his loins in response to those teasing lips gifting his neck with rough caresses. It took the CEO some time to realize what was going on.

"This wasn't the deal," Kaiba growled with mild annoyance. Mild, because he had to finish the report he had been working on by tomorrow, but he wasn't too enthusiastic about the whole thing. It was another one of Mokuba's crazy ideas that somehow managed to work. And who else if not he, Seto, was stuck doing the dirty work of planning, scheming and getting permissions from the government while his little manipulative horror of a brother happily bounced around wasting his patience, nerves and money. When things came to his little brother, the otherwise reserved brunette lost all of his impressive traits and was forced to give up his sanity. "You know I'm not to be bothered when I have work to do."

"I was bored," came the blunt response with an audible smirk in the voice. A mischievous hand was running down the CEO's front and its owner leaned further over his shoulder to playfully brush his nose against the other's cheek. "And you know it's not very smart to keep me bored."

"Find something to entertain yourself with, then." _Damn. That might as well had been an invitation,_ Kaiba cursed under his breath and frowned. A low chuckle instead of a proper response, and another surge of fire bolted through Kaiba's veins from the menacing sound. Not only did the malicious shadow move as silently as reflections in water, it had also become smarter since the last encounter. The shadow had managed to avoid its refection's appearance on the computer's screen, and leaning down had held its breath in. Last time that had given out its presence and given Kaiba the chance to avoid this shadow haunting the mansion since recently. No such luck this time. This shadow was one extremely annoying distraction. And one extremely exciting distraction at the same time as well.

Kaiba's assailant was obviously not going to let him finish the report, and Mokuba was _so_ _not_ going to be happy about this, either. Especially if this was which – fifth? No, – sixth delay in a matter of two weeks. _But who's counting them, anyway?_ Irritation threatened to turn into something else, something more pleasant as the shadow did not stop, its teeth now nipping at brunette's earlobe.

"I think I've already found it." Kaiba's shadow smirked through the darkness, hot breath washing over the palely glowing skin of his victim's neck. He reached over to shut the computer down before its owner could protest or do anything to prevent it. A mere mechanical device would not get in this shadow's way of getting what it wanted. Nonchalantly he switched it off, an eerie glint from the dying light of the screen passing through a flurry of red hair.

"Amelda," Kaiba growled, trying to stop him, but suddenly being thrown in complete darkness, misjudged the distance and rather painfully hit his elbow on the table's edge. The pained snarl following it made his significant shadow laugh, and the brunette forgot the pain almost instantly. The sound of Amelda's laughter was quite mesmerizing even if tinted with dark emotions. Or, perhaps, just because of that.

"I'm sure you can get it back from your backup files." The redhead was still smirking as he comfortably landed himself on the corner of the desk, giving the brunette time to adjust to the darkness. "Now. Would you rather the desk, or the floor?"

There was not much to think about what the choice would be.

"You," came the low growl as Kaiba launched himself out of the chair (this time making sure not to hit anything) and in a direct aim for the redhead. The both of them landed onto the floor with a thud that must have woken the whole house up. Amelda hissed with pain from the impact, causing the brunette quite devilish satisfaction. "You'll get what you asked for, Amelda. And even more than you can handle."

Desire flared high as clothes were shed, incoherent words getting swallowed in fierce kisses before sounding out loud. Kaiba got rid of the biggest part of their clothes while their lips were in deadlock, but the redhead's annoying shirt put an end to that and they had to break apart for air.

"Can't you at least once wear something that doesn't get in the way?"

Amelda laughed breathlessly at the irritated tone. "You didn't seem to mind before. But if you will… Move aside."

Kaiba shifted to the side, giving him space just enough to take the shirt off. Instant mistake. The next moment he was lying beneath a smirking and ridiculously pleased redhead. He tutted mockingly at the expression of displeasure the brunette's face now had.

"You should've know, Kaiba." Only then he removed the shirt, making it as slow as in the current situation was possible. "With me, you're always in for a fight for dominance."

"Won't be the first time I win," the brunette snorted up at the redhead straddling his hips, then growled after a failed attempt of switching their positions.

"Not tonight, _Seto_. Not tonight." Amelda's hands slowly wandered down, taking no mercy on their prey, making him shiver in anticipation and writhe in feverish desire.

"God, Amelda…" Kaiba inhaled sharply, his body going through shockwaves of pleasure. Somehow, he did no longer mind losing every once in a while for as long as he lost to this one particular person. Surrendering to his own personal redheaded shadow was definitely worth it.

"God?" The redhead raised a curious brow, his mouth hovering mere millimetres above the brunette's lips and promising even more of sweet, prolonged agony. "I'm afraid, Seto, God has absolutely _nothing_ to do with this."

**The End**


End file.
